narutofandomcom_sr_ec-20200213-history
Разговор са корисником:Fukai99
Slika Slike se neće pojaviti, moraš da ih uploaduješ a ne kopiraš.[[User:Supper Sasuke|''~•SUPPERSASUKE]]Admin Dodavaj slike kad i praviš članak, možda jeste teško za Saskea, Naruta i Madaru, to ostavi meni ovde gde ima više slika, ali imamo tamo članke na kojima ima samo dve slike, to nije ništa teško.SupperSasuke (разговор) 13:06, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Ja treutno idem u grad, kad se vratim srediću Naruta, Saskea i Kakašija, a dodaću Sakuru i ove koji imaju više slika, ti ako možeš dodaj neke sa manje.SupperSasuke (разговор) 13:20, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Dodajem ih kao kad dodam novu sliku.--SupperSasuke (разговор) 13:53, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Vidi ovako, idem npr. na staroj Narutopediji na članak Ašura, skinem sliku koju hoću, napravim ovde članak i samo je dodam kao i ostale slike, niti je kopiram ili nešto slično, kliknem na desnu malo kocku "Photo" i samo je dodam.SupperSasuke (разговор) 13:59, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Da.SupperSasuke (разговор) 14:10, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Samo ukucaj ovo {{Lik i to je to.SupperSasuke (разговор) 14:28, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Ne želim da ispadnem grub, dodavaj slike kada pišeš članke, jer ne mogu sve sam, zapamti slike ne mogu da se kopiraju!--SupperSasuke (разговор) 18:07, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Rekao sam ti, samo napišeš {{Lik i sve dalje |Naslov= |Slika itd... Umesto tamo gde ti pise {{Infobox lik ti izbrises ovo "Infobox" i samo ostavis "Lik".--SupperSasuke (разговор) 19:46, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Kako bi bolje postavljao slike, savetujem ti da počneš da koristiš Source Editor, a ne Vizualni.[[User:Supper Sasuke|~•SUPPERSASUKE]]Admin Zamolio bih te da glasaš: http://sr-ec.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:847 SupperSasuke (разговор) 20:31, 28. август 2015. (UTC) Ti možeš da glasaš za sebe ukoliko naravno želiš.SupperSasuke (разговор) 09:08, 29. август 2015. (UTC) Niko ne može da vidi tvoj e-mail, ai uostalom mislio sam da veruješ Dukindri i Minatu.SupperSasuke (разговор) 13:38, 29. август 2015. (UTC) To niko ne može da uradi.SupperSasuke (разговор) 14:16, 29. август 2015. (UTC) Ja tebi dajem sporednog admina, a ne glavnog, a on nema puni pristup admin panelu.SupperSasuke (разговор) 17:13, 29. август 2015. (UTC) Isto kao na fejsbuk stranici.SupperSasuke (разговор) 19:12, 29. август 2015. (UTC) Vidim da si pisao Sasukeu kako se meni ili Dukindri desilo da nam provali šifru. Meni se to desilo (sam na narutopedii), i tada je pod mojim imenom psovao nekog lika, ali ja sam mu se izvinio i promenio šifru tako da je sada uredu.Minato 87 (разговор) 19:18, 29. август 2015. (UTC) Kada napraviš neku stranicu na kraju nje (ne računam kometnare) imaš opciju Add category, klikni tu i napiši da li je lik ili tehnika. Naravio si stranicu Haširama Sendžu dodaj kategoriju Likovi.Minato 87 (разговор) 10:06, 30. август 2015. (UTC) Hvala :) TemariLove123 (разговор) 13:25, 30. август 2015. (UTC) Na sreću ja sam tada bio tu, pa je napravio samo jednu glupost, a ja sam odmah promenio lozinku.Minato 87 (разговор) 13:32, 30. август 2015. (UTC) Možeš, ali ne smeš da mešaš ta dva pisma. Pisala je vandalizam na svom profilu i okviru sajta.To se kažnjava banovanjem, a i na još nekim stranicama.SupperSasuke (разговор) 05:31, 24. септембар 2015. (UTC) Ban Banovan si na dva sata zbog loše postavljenih slika, i pre sam te upozoravao da neće tako da se pojave, no ti si nastavio po svom. Izvini, ali nemam drugih načina da ti ukazujem na greške, ban bi ti kraće trajao ali najviše je 2 sata, ako misliš da sam ja strog zamisli šta rade na Vikipediji ili Globalnoj zbog ovih stvari.SupperSasuke (разговор) 17:03, 25. септембар 2015. (UTC) :Ban je istekao Polako bez psovanja, svaki problem može da se reši, jesi li probao možda da dodaješ slike sa drugog pregledača a ne sa Chromea (Mozilla, Torch..), ja da sam hteo imao bi ban i do nedelju dana, ali nisam, a dao bi ti manje, ali ne može manje od 2 sata, mogao si ranije da mi saopštiš problem, jer i sam znaš da sam ti rekao za te slike još odavno.SupperSasuke (разговор) 19:50, 25. септембар 2015. (UTC) Ponovo si zaboravio da doaš kategoriju. Dodaj kategoriju "Likovi" na stranici Obito Učiha. Gledaj da ne zaboravljaš to. Hvala. Kopiraću što više mogu. Akatsuki SRB Kad praviš novi članak i ispod mu upišeš kategoriju koju hoćeš. Zatim ideš save i stranica će ti biti sačuvana u toj novoj kategoriji što si napisao.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 04:49, 29. септембар 2015. (UTC) Šta misliš da vratim arčivmentse i blogove?--Marko Martinović (разговор) 10:02, 30. септембар 2015. (UTC) Kada edituješ stranicu, pogledaj desno, videćeš jedan naslov gde piše "Categories" ispod toga, piše ti ovo: ''Add category... klikneš tu, upišeš naziv kategorije, pritisneš "enter" na tastaturi i to je to.--Marko Martinović (разговор) 16:58, 30. септембар 2015. (UTC) Repate Zveri.Marko Martinović (разговор) 17:32, 30. септембар 2015. (UTC) Svaka čast imenovan si za administratora.Marko Martinović (разговор) 21:23, 30. септембар 2015. (UTC) Verovatno bi i ranije dostigao njegov nivo. Mislim da je Kaguja imala još nekog potomka zato što šinobiji iz kaguja klana koriste kosti kao Kaguja. Akatsuki SRB (разговор) 20:04, 1. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ne od njega, nego od osnivača sajta wikia.com Džima Vejlsa.RikudoSennnin (разговор) 20:22, 1. октобар 2015. (UTC) Onda ne može da sustigne Saskea, a to za kaguja klan je moguće, ali možemo samo da nagađamo. Akatsuki SRB (разговор) 21:04, 1. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ono što RikudoSenninu piše da je admin je i meni pisalo sve dok mi SupperSasuke nije promenio. Akatsuki SRB (разговор) 21:06, 1. октобар 2015. (UTC) Nema problema rećiću sve, vidiš ovako, Birokrata može da bude onaj ko mu osnivač dodeli titulu, ili ako ti osnivač sajta wikia.com isto dodeli ili neko od admina tog sajta, postoji "Community Central Wikia" , gde postoje zahtevi za admina, i ako ti oni odobre, ti postaješ admin, oni ti ga sami daju, ja sam se kandidovao za Birokrata i Admina, i dali su mi.RikudoSennnin (разговор) 06:40, 2. октобар 2015. (UTC) Nije skinuo promenio je u chat moderator. Sad opet imam admina. Akatsuki SRB (разговор) 12:02, 2. октобар 2015. (UTC) E, stranica "Fugasaku" je preimenovana u "Super Planetarni Rasenšuriken Repate Zveri", jer postroji već stranica Fukasaku koja je malo bolja. Nadam se da se neljutiš.Minato 87 (разговор) 19:44, 3. октобар 2015. (UTC) Kada postavljaš šablon, potrudi se da ga postaviš pravilno i tačno, i unesi sva polja, a ne neke staviš neke ne. Pogledaj na Globalnoj članak tog lika, i vidi šta treba da staviš šta ne.Marko Martinović (разговор) 14:35, 5. октобар 2015. (UTC) Brzo ozdravi.Marko Martinović (разговор) 15:28, 5. октобар 2015. (UTC) Korisnik Supper Sasuke je napustio ovu wikiju zbog bolesti njegovog oca, ja sam preuzeo njegova administratorska prava, više informacija možeš pročitati na njegovom profilu.Gundoglu (разговор) 19:38, 5. октобар 2015. (UTC) Nisam, realna je, da Sasuke jeste osnivač ove wikije, ali ga ja menjam. To je kao kad ti se promeni šef.Gundoglu (разговор) 20:16, 5. октобар 2015. (UTC) U pravilina ne piše da nešto mora da se napiše na profilu, i ko će ga obrisati?Gundoglu (разговор) 05:27, 6. октобар 2015. (UTC) "Sysop" znači "Admin".(Bukvalno SYStem OPerator)Marko Martinović (разговор) 14:31, 6. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ko je ovaj Gundoglu?Minato 87 (разговор) 19:27, 6. октобар 2015. (UTC) Je si li ti pročitao zabrane. Obitu je zabranjeno da koristi Gedo Mazoa, a koju Rinegan sposobnost pored Gedo Maza ima Obito? Ima Šest Staza Bola, ali i njih ne sme da koristi (jer bi bilo naglašeno da sme). Njemu Rinegan tada praktično ništa ne znači osim da se pravi važan. I ima samo jedan Šaringan i samo Blikski Kamui i nedodirljivost na 5 minuta. Kabuto je tu negde kao Oročimaru, a Hokage Minato je malo jači od Sejdž Kabuta ili Oročimarua, a videli smo da može da razbije Obita sa jednim Mangekjuom. Iskreno koje šanse Obito ima u ovoj tuči bez Gedo Mazoa. Sa Gedo Mazoom će pobediti (to sam i napisao).Minato 87 (разговор) 17:05, 7. октобар 2015. (UTC) Vidi na istoriji.Marko Martinović (разговор) 18:27, 7. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ako pokaže dobar deo sposobnosti sa Rineganom, jači je i bez Gedo Mazoa, ali pošto nisam video skoro ništa od njegovog Rinegana, ne računam mu ni jednu drugu Rinegan sposobnost. Plus on nema Rinegan u oba, nego samo u jednom oku. Dok ne prikaže ostale Rinegan sposobnosti ja mu ih ne računam. Minato 87 (разговор) 09:10, 8. октобар 2015. (UTC) Nije tačno, imaš na engleskoj narutopediji pa vidi, ako računaš na Kušinu, onda je zadržala svoje prezime, kao naprimer kada se neko uda za nekoga i zadrži svoje prezime, a Hinata nije zadržala, mada je i dalje neki oslanjaju sa Hjuga.Marko Martinović (разговор) 11:23, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ova Narutopedija nema svog uzora, pa nije to ni španska ni engleska. Engleski jezik je svetski jezik i govori ga preko milijarde ljudi na planeti, dok španski govori samo većina. Najbolja Narutopedija se ne ocenjuje po broju članaka, već po sadržaju teksta. Idi na članak Hinate na engleskoj Narutopediji, i vidi prvu rečinicu, ne naslov, piše Hinata Uzumaki a ne Hjuga. Inače je pre bio naziv Hinata Uzumaki kod globalne, ali su ga vratili zbog lakšeg pregleda stranice.Marko Martinović (разговор) 13:53, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Obito bez Rinegana i samo sa jednim Mangekjuom neće nikada biti jak kao Kabuto, Džeraja, Oročimaru ili Hokage Minato. Mislim ej, njemu su Torune i Fu provali šifru i uspeli da mu unište jednu ruku, čim provališ Obitovu tehniku možeš da ga polomiš. Molim te, znaš kada bi Konan mogla onako da povredi Hokage Minata ili ostale navedene čak i da ih gleda 100 godina. Obito bez Rinegana je slabiji od svih od prva Četiri Hokagea u najjačoj formi, od Džeraje i Kabuta u Sejdž Modu, od Oročimarua. Sa Rineganom (bez Gedo Maza) je u najboljem slučaju jaka kao Kabuto (samo ako ima drug Rinegan sposobnosti, ali ovako nikako)., ali u to ne verujem. Da se napravi borba Džeraja protiv Obita bez Rinegana, prvo bi Obito imao fore 5 minuta nedodirljivosti kada bi Džeraja morao da se čuva, a posle bi mogao opušteno prizivanjima da ga drži na distanci dok ne uđe u Sejdž Mod, i tada bi ga razbio ko dete zvečku, posebno što Obito ne bi mogao da koristi nedodirljivost, bliskim Kamuijem mora da dodirne Džeraju koji ima još dva pomagača i kada bi pokušao da ga odvuče ili Fukasaku ili Šima bi ga pogodili nekom tehnikom plus Šima može da pozove sve Žabe od jednom, a Obito nema čak ni Gedo Mazoa (bez Rinegana je) Džerajin Gendžicu pomoću zvuka, a Džeraja zna za Gendžicu: Šaringan. Vatzreni stil koji Džeraja ima takođ, jedino bi Drveni stil održao malo Obita, ali to je to.Minato 87 (разговор) 17:49, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Obito bez Rinegana i samo sa jednim Mangekjuom neće nikada biti jak kao Kabuto, Džeraja, Oročimaru ili Hokage Minato. Mislim ej, njemu su Torune i Fu provali šifru i uspeli da mu unište jednu ruku, čim provališ Obitovu tehniku možeš da ga polomiš. Molim te, znaš kada bi Konan mogla onako da povredi Hokage Minata ili ostale navedene čak i da ih gleda 100 godina. Obito bez Rinegana je slabiji od svih od prva Četiri Hokagea u najjačoj formi, od Džeraje i Kabuta u Sejdž Modu, od Oročimarua. Sa Rineganom (bez Gedo Maza) je u najboljem slučaju jaka kao Kabuto (samo ako ima drug Rinegan sposobnosti, ali ovako nikako)., ali u to ne verujem. Da se napravi borba Džeraja protiv Obita bez Rinegana, prvo bi Obito imao fore 5 minuta nedodirljivosti kada bi Džeraja morao da se čuva, a posle bi mogao opušteno prizivanjima da ga drži na distanci dok ne uđe u Sejdž Mod, i tada bi ga razbio ko dete zvečku, posebno što Obito ne bi mogao da koristi nedodirljivost, bliskim Kamuijem mora da dodirne Džeraju koji ima još dva pomagača i kada bi pokušao da ga odvuče ili Fukasaku ili Šima bi ga pogodili nekom tehnikom plus Šima može da pozove sve Žabe od jednom, a Obito nema čak ni Gedo Mazoa (bez Rinegana je) Džerajin Gendžicu pomoću zvuka, a Džeraja zna za Gendžicu: Šaringan. Vatzreni stil koji Džeraja ima takođ, jedino bi Drveni stil održao malo Obita, ali to je to.Minato 87 (разговор) 17:50, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Nije mi pisalo da vec postoji. Akatsuki SRB (разговор) 18:32, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Koga ja kopiram? Uostalom preokrenuo si temu.Marko Martinović (разговор) 18:44, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Nisam promenio tvoj članak nego moj. Moj se zove Amejuri Ringo, a tvoj Ringo Amejuri. Akatsuki SRB (разговор) 19:00, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ok, sve to stoji, ali je problem što su "Džeraja i ekipa" veoma brzi (Hokage Minato je poznat po brzini) i sumnjam da ih može iznenaditi jedostavnim Drvenim Stilom. Drugo, "Džeraja i ekipa" znaju za gendžicu Učiha klana i treće zvučni gendžicu se ne može zaustaviti jednim zapušavanjem ušiju, ako se sećaš borbe Čodžija i Dosua kada je Čodži imao taktiku da zapuši uši i još se zabuio u zid ali mu ni to nije pomoglo. A čak i da tako može da se odbrani, kako će on biti u stanju da se bori sa jednim Džerajom sa rukama u ušima. Kada izvadi ruke onda se gendžicu nastavi, a ovako ga napadne Džeraja, i što Pejn nije začepio uši protiv Džerajinog gendžicua. Činjenica je da Obito ne može bez Rinegana da savlada Džeraju, a čak i da uhvati Džeraju Drveni Stilom, Džeraja može da upotrebi Tehniku Divlje Lavlje Grive da raseče to u šta ga je uhvatio dok Fukasaku i Šima napadaju Obita da ne učini ono što si ti rekao. Minato će jednostavno da se izvuče LMG-om, a Oročiamaru zmijskom zamenom, koju verovatno i Kabuto može da koristi. Obito sa MŠ-om bez Rinegana bi izgubio od Hokage Minata ne lako kao prošli put, ali sigurno nebi nešto ni namučio Minata, Džeraju i Oročimarua i Kabuta bi više. Mislim da nema šanse bez Rinegana protiv Hokage Minata, Džeraje, Oročimarua ili Kabuta.Minato 87 (разговор) 20:03, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Pa ne treba nam dva ista članka, ali dobro kad si toliko zapeo dodaću. Akatsuki SRB (разговор) 20:47, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Iskreno Obito nije Haširama pa toliko dobro da se služi Drvenim Stilom. Obito može da koristi samo bliski Kamui i on mora da dodirne osobu da je prebaci u Kamui Dimenziju, jer da to ne mora već bi nekoliko puta učinio to što ti pričaš. Čak i kada ih prebaci u Kamui Dimenziju u najboljem slučaju po njega će biti isto što i sa Kakašijem da se obojca mnogo povrede, a to mu dođe na isto jer on ima Haširamine Ćelije da se dosta oparavi, a Džeraja, Kabuto i Minato su Sejdževi što povećava izdržljivost, a Oro ima tehniku regeneracije tela (ne znam kako se zove, ali ju je upotrebio kada ga je 4-repa Naruto presekao na pola). Minatov Rasengan je veličine i jačine kao Veliki Rasengan i dovoljno je jak da poprilično povredi Obita sa Drvenim Stilom i regeneracijom, ako mu doda i Sejdž Mod za blic napad nanosi mu još veću štetu. Obito ima neke tehnike Drvenog Stila, koje baš i nisu za odbranu tako da jednom kada imaš način da mu prođeš Kamui i Nedodirljivost završio si 90% posla, Minato je toliko brz da ne može Obito da stigne toliko brzo da manipuliše Drvetom koliko ga ovaj može puta udariti plus Gamabunta. Minato mu može lako prići ili ga izmanipulisati obzirom da je mnogo inteligentan, barem kao i Obito. 10% kojih treba da se završi je Izanagi, Vatreni Stil i delom Drveni Stil. Džeraja ne mora da se kreće da bi tako izmaipulisao kosu samo uradi pečat rukom, a Džeraja je dovoljno brz da izbegene tako nešto, a i Džeraja ima Reku Blata kojom može da potopi Obita u istom trenutku kada ga ovaj hvata, i kada Obito pobegne, pobegne i Džeraja. Džeraja prizove žabu i sa njom počen da beži, odnosno na njoj i Obito prvo treba da je stigne a Gamabunta ili Gamaken ili bilo ko drugi su jako brzi i mogu da skaču da mu izbegnu Drveni Stil, Džeraja uđe u Sejdž Mod. Šta sada Obito je sigurno koristio Kamui Nedodirljivost, a i da nije to j 5 minuta, Šima prizove sve velike Žabe i kada jednu uhvati u gendžicu Džeraja ga napadne Goemonom dok on ne očekuje i uništi ga (Čijo je navela to kao slabost Gendžicu: Šaringana, kada se boriš sa više protivnika drugi mogu da te napadnu), onda i gendžicu propada. Drveni Stil, nije Haširama, a Džeraja postaje dosta fizički brz i može ga izbeći. Kamui nedodirljivost je završena. I Obitova poslednja šansa-Izanagi. Čak i da Džeraja spusti gard posle toga primeti će ga sleđa, a čak i da ga ne primeti (mada teško jer je u Sejdž Modu i Senzr je) Obito i da ga probode ne treba zaboraviti da to neće ubiti Džeraju jer sada ima on mnogo veliku izdržljivost i fizičku snagu, i ozdrža će sigurno takve napade. Tada je već gotovo, možda bi zbog Izanagija dao Obitu šanse 30% protiv Džeraje, ali mora se priznati da je Džeraja jači. Hokage Minato zna kako da pobedi Kamui Nedodirljivost, borio se sa Kamuijem i pokazao da je brži od Obita, može mu proći sve tehnike i zna za Učiha gendžicu. Čak i da Obito iskoristi Izanagi, Minato je senzor i dovoljno brz da izbegne i sve jedno pobeđuje. Protiv Kabuta i Ora ima veće šanse zbog stila borbe, protiv Džeraje jako male, a protiv Hokage Minato skoro nikakve.Minato 87 (разговор) 21:05, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Sve je to super, ali kada on nekog drži pod gendžicuom, ne može da koristi nedodirljivost (zato što se on tim Šaringan okom prebacuje u Dimenziju, a ostaje samo on prisutan, ali kao da nije-tako funkcioniše nedodirljivost). I da je MŠ gendžicu mnogo jači, a nije jer ne postoji MŠ-gendžicu na globalnoj to je malo poboljšana verzija Gendžicu: Šarinagan, ali čak i da jeste to ne menja da on može samo jednog uhvatiti u gendžicu jer ima jedno oko, a Džeraja em zna za to, i em ih je mnogo više i ako se to desi Obito će morati da žrtvuje nedodirljivost iz već navedenog razloga, a Fukasaka će ga udariti svojim Vodenim Stilom koji reže na pola i ubiti ga, a ako uhvati Fukasaku Džeraja će ga probosti Kamenim Mačevima ili ga udariti Rasenganom. Obito solidno koristi Drveni Stil, ali samo je u napadu efikasan u odbrani nije tako da on može Minata samo da napada, a pošto je Minato brži od toga može ga zakucati Sejdž Mod: Rasenganom. I Džeraja i Minatto neminovno će ubiti sigurno jednom Obita jer ipak im nije dorastao, a pitanjenje je šta će biti posle kad ovaj radai Izanagi. Minato i Džeraja su Sejdžmevi i izuzetn izdržljivi samim tim, pogtovo Džeraja tako da mislim da mogu tako nešto da prežive kao što je da ih probode. Kada bi Džeraju tako proboo, Džeraja bi mu uhvatio sečivo da ga na trenutak onesposobi ili ga uhtvai kosom i drži, a pošto Obito tada gubi Šaringan Fukasaku bi ga presekao na pola svojim Vodenim Stilom i ubio ga. Jedino je pitanje da li bi to Džeraja preživeo, a ja sam ubeđen da bi jer je bio još uvek živ i nakon što ga je svih Šest Staza Probolo sa svojim prisnzima, i pre toga je imao dosta povreda. Za Minata, ako Minato nebi usepo da ga izbegne, verovatn bi ga u tom trenutku i markirao i ubio ga LMG-om, tako što bi ga proboo Kunajem, a kasnije bi ušao u Sejdž Mod da proba da se oporavi i prizvao Fukasaku i Šimu da mu održavaju Sejdž Mod. Mada sumnjam da bi bio i u prilici da upotrebi Izanagi protiv Minata, jer "Minato je bio toliko brz da je ubijao svoje protivnike i da ne shvate šta se dešava", a pošto Minato uvek borbu završava blic napadom, a takođe može da prođe kroz sve Obitove napade i odbrane jer ima i dosta znanja o njemu, ako se desi da ga Minato ubije "instant", Obito neće moći mrtav da aktivira bilo šta on mora da bude živ bar trenutak pre da aktivira Iznagi. Protiv Minata bi to teško stigao, a protiv Džeraje bi sigurno stigao, ali Džeraja ima ogrmnu izdržljivost zbog Sejdž Moda kao i Minato i Kabutu doprinosi Sejdž Mod, a Oročimaru ima regeneraciju tela. Ja se ne slažem, ako hoćeš napiši mi odgovor, ako ne želiš ništa. Uzgred možemo otvoriti i u "Borbama" ovu temu.Minato 87 (разговор) 12:30, 10. октобар 2015. (UTC) Mrzime da pišem ponovo isto. Moj stav je kao i ranije, i ne slažem se da je Kabuto jači od Džeraje, Minata ili Oročimarua (od Oročimarua možda, mada sumnjam). Obito ne može da koristi tehniku Drvenih Klonova i Cvetanje Duboke Šume. On je sa 13/14 godina sigurno jedno 60/70% ovog Obita sada, jer je imao sve što i ovaj. Obito je sam priznao da je Itači (živ, blestan) jači od njega i da sa njim nikako nebi smeo da se bori, a ti tvrdiš da je Kabuto jači od Itačija (bez Izanamija), a ja tvrdim da je Hokage Minato jači isto od Itačija tokom njegovog života, a da mu je Džeraja skoro ili jednak. Ja bih samo ponovio svoje mišljenje koje je suprotno od tvog pogotovo za Drveni Stil, jedino se slažem za Izanagi, mada Džeraja i Minato su Sejdževi i ako uđu u Sejdž Mod mogu da izdrže probadanje pomoću ogromne izdržljivosti. Obitov Drveni Stil je dovoljno jak da tako zaustavi Asumu ili Matorog Hiruzena kako ti pričaš ne Hokage Minata ili Džeraju u Sejdž Modu. I zašt tako čuveni Drveni Stil Obito nikada ne koristi, čak i kad se tukao sa Hkage Minatom, pa svaka tuča zatim kada je i on dobija, naravno zato što uopšte nije sjajan u njegovom korišćenju i zna da bi ga to samo usporavalo i nimalo pomoglo protiv nekih visoko rangiranih nindži. Prikazano je da čim skapiraš kako da prođeš Kamui ti si već završio skoro posao, jedino tada Obitu ostaje Izanagi i ako imaš dovoljno izdržljivosti da preživiš takvo probadanje (kao npr. Sejdževi) ili tehniku da opstaneš (Regeneracija Tela-Oročiamaru), kraj. Ja sam rekao šta mislim ko je jači, Obitu većina spososbnosti izuzev Mangekjua služi da se hvali nego što ih stvarno koristi (Drveni Stil mu dođe samo kao regeneracija i ponekad za napade, Rinegan-osim Gedo Mazoa ništa mnogo i kada je postao Džindžuriki-nije mogao da koristi Kamui, i osim Šakuja i Lopta Traženja Istine, ništa baš specijalno (još bolji Drveni Stil, regeneracija). On ima Mangekju, Rinegan i Džubija, a nije jači ni od Naruta u Sejdž Modu Šest Staza, a Madara sa Šindžuom i jednim Rineganom je jači.Minato 87 (разговор) 16:22, 10. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ma daj, nisam idiot da kažem da je Obito jak kao Madara sa Rineganom bez Šindža, to je ogromna budalaština. Samo kažem da Obitu taj Rinegan i Mangekju nisu ništa značili kada je postao Džindžuriki, a da Madari Rinegan jest značio. Loše si protumačio. Edo Minat je sigurno jači od Edo Itačija, Itači sa izanamijem bi tada imao 30-40% šansi za pobedu, ali opet Minato ima veće šanse i tada. Ok, tvrdiš jedno ja drugo, i znam o kom smo Obitu pričali. Uglavnom mišljenja su nam različita, mada ja baš i ne shvatam šta Obito bez Gedo Mazoa traži u ovoj borbi, ali uredu.Minato 87 (разговор) 17:09, 10. октобар 2015. (UTC) Iskreno sumnjam da će biti gaiden na sajmu knjiga. Inače mi srbi smo kao nacija što se tiče animea vrlo zatucani. Ako pričamo o Narutu, preveli smo oko 3/4 prvog dela i nekoliko poglavlja mange. Šipuden nismo sinhronizovali (mada istina da postoji prevedena verzija sa titlom na anime srbija).Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 12:00, 25. октобар 2015. (UTC) Otklonio sam kvar. Jedan lik sa globalne mi je razjasnio kako funkcioniše Izanami: radi samo na onima koji ne mogu da prihvate svoju sudbinu ili ne mogu da prihvate svoje nedostatke (Izanagi korisnici ili Kabuto). Znači Itačiju Izanamij ne znači ništa protiv Džeraje, Minata ili bilo koga. Sada ja ne bih rekao da će SM Džeraja izgubiti od Edo Itačija, ali ipak teško će Džeraja i stići do Sejdž Moda pa bih rekao da Itači ima veće šanse za pobedu (Itači ima 80% šansi da ubije Džeraju pre Sejdž Moda, a ako Džeraja uđe u Sejdž Mod ima 65% šansi da ubije Itačija. Kada bi obojca počeli u najjačim izdanjima pomeni bi 65% pobedio Džeraja, a 35% Edo Itači). Znam da se možda nećeš složiti, ali ima dosta argumenata. Evo ga prvi dokaz da u Narutu ne važi pravil ako je lik A jači od lika B da je ujedno jači i od lika C. Hokage Minato, po meni, bi pobedio protiv Džeraje bio u Sejdž Modu ili ne ili mu bar bio jednak, a Džeraja ako odmah počne borbu u Sejdž Modu bi imao veće šanse da pobedi Edo Itačija, nego Itači njega. Sada bi smo mi zaključili da bi Hokage Minato trebalo da pobedi Itačija, ali je bih rekao da bi pre njega pobedio Itači. Inače sada u subotu ću otići na sajam knjiga.Minato 87 (разговор) 14:53, 30. октобар 2015. (UTC) Predlažem ti da ne dodaješ .gif slike ako ne moraš, jer imaju malu rezoluciju.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 18:48, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Inače Šisui zaista jeste koristio tehniku Treptanja Tela.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 18:49, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Nadimak mu jeste Šisui Teleporter to je tačno. Gif slike jesu dobre za neke stvari ali ne za sve. Kada treba da se pokaže neki proces kao na primer nivoi treniranja Rasengana onda ok ali u pozadini za nekog lika ili tako nečemu ne bi trebalo.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 18:58, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Pa dobro...Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 19:04, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Ja sam menjao članak o Šisuiju. Dodao sam dosta podataka kojih nije bilo i sad je Šisuijev članak kompletan, ali nisam menjao ono što si rekao SupperSasukeu. Akatsuki SRB (разговор) 21:48, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Nemaju iste kvalifikacije. Šisuijev oklopljeni susano se pojavljuje u ovi pod imenom "Dvojica Učiha", a ova se računa u anime. Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 20:00, 12. новембар 2015. (UTC) Znam pogledao sam sve tri ove više puta. Ova se računa u anime bez obzira na to što je za potrebe igrice. Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 20:18, 12. новембар 2015. (UTC) Zahvaljujem opet :D Superhik72 (разговор) 14:21, 25. новембар 2015. (UTC) Superhik72 Uredu, ali za neke može da se pretpostavi i vidi se.Minato 87 (разговор) 10:18, 2. децембар 2015. (UTC) vrlo je moguće da je I Kišimoto pogrešio jer i meni je stalno jedna greška na pameti ali ne mogu da se setim Superhik72 (разговор) 21:02, 2. децембар 2015. (UTC) Superhik72 https://www.facebook.com/ezechiel.bluff.superhik da imam ali retko ga koristimSuperhik72 (разговор) 16:13, 3. децембар 2015. (UTC)Superhik72 Ovo sam samo iskopirao sa druge narutopedije, tamo sam sve izmenio. Ova narutopedia mi se ne svidja, druga je mnogo bolja. OBITO.and.RIN (разговор) 11:13, 5. децембар 2015. (UTC) Da li ti se sviđa ova nova Akacuki tema na vikiji?Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 20:45, 7. децембар 2015. (UTC) Nema fb i ne nameravam da ga pravim.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 21:17, 7. децембар 2015. (UTC) Originalni Sejdž Mod Šest Staza koji je koristio Ašura nije menjao izgled korisnika u opšte sem očiju. Dakle Ašura je izgledao isto kao što inače izgleda samo što su mu oči bile drugačije. Narutov SMŠS liči na Kuramin Čakra mod i dobija žuti čakra plašt ali to je zato što je on ovom modu dodao čakru devet repatih zveri i Kuraminu Jang polovinu.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 18:39, 11. децембар 2015. (UTC) Kao prvo ništa nije moj prolem!! Kao drugo, kada je Naruto prvi put ušao u sejdž mod šest staza on je izgledao ovako: thumb|left Kao što se idi na ovoj slici njegov izgled je ostao isti osim promenjenih očiju. Tek kada mu je aktivirao svoju polovinu Kurame i čakru repatih zveri, njegova transformacija je dobilas izgled sličan Kuraminom čakra modu. thumb|Nakon aktiviranja čakre repatih zveri i Jang polovine Kurame Ako mi ne veruješ pročitaj na globalnoj tako piše. A dobro znamo da globalana objavljuje samo sto posto tačne informacije. To za Kaguja klan je propust koji je u priči tek kasnije dodat za potrebe animea. Ali ovo za SMŠS je sigurno tačno jer se manga završila a i u animeu je prošao taj deo tako da je činjenica potvrđena u oba medija.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 19:16, 13. децембар 2015. (UTC) Sve najbolje u 2016-oj godini.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 09:10, 1. јануар 2016. (UTC) Pozdrav Fukai, kako si? xD Obradovao me je dogovor :) MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 16:31, 15. март 2016. (UTC) Поздрав Фукаи, како си? Срећан ти почетак Васкршњег поста, све најбоље од Господа Бога! MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 17:47, 20. март 2016. (UTC) Здраво Фукаи, како си? Даики Аомине - 青峰 大輝 10:52, 15. јул 2016. (UTC) Odbanovao sam te i vratio sam ti profil.Odbanuj ti mene sa one narutopedie.Crni Goku (разговор) 12:40, 26. септембар 2016. (UTC)